


I will do anything for you

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chinese|中文, Established Relationship, M/M, No Porn, nipple rings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann had one of his nipples pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write porn but I failed. So I post it and hope someone can do it. Enjoy it!

“Hermann，你昨天为什么没有送我礼物甚至一整天都没有出现？”Newton一进门就吼道。  
“那你是不是可以先给我解释一下你昨天晚上去哪了呢？”Hermann避开了问题。  
“我先问的，所以你应该先回答我。”Newton一副不得到答案不罢休的样子。  
Hermann转过身，继续煎着培根，然后轻描淡写地回答道，“忘了。”  
这个答案当然不会让Newton满意，所以他直接走上前去关掉炉子，“这么重要的事你怎么可以忘记呢？”他没有理会Hermann不悦的表情，不去想会造成什么后果，他现在只想把这个不把他的生日当回事的家伙劈头盖脸的骂一顿。  
其实昨天Hermann确实给Newton准备了礼物，但是当Hermann想到去年自己生日的事就不打算送给他了，现在想想还真是挺幼稚，不过这并不能掩盖Newton阻止他煎培根的事实，“就算我忘了，你也不能把火关了！待会再煎的话就没有那么好吃了！”  
Newton翻了个白眼，指着旁边的盘子说，“你不是已经煎好三片了吗？旁边还有鸡蛋跟胡萝卜，你是打算吃多少？”  
Hermann重新开火，“因为这是两人份的。这一片是煎给你的，反正你也尝不出差别。”  
“我什么时候说过我要吃了？我们现在谈的是为什么昨天你不仅没有送我礼物甚至人都不知道去哪了完全无视我的生日不把我当回事的事情，早饭的事情先放到一边去。”Newton一口气说完了这句话，然后拿起一根胡萝卜咬了一口。  
Hermann的视线跟着Newton的手移到了胡萝卜上然后又移到了他的嘴上。Newt吃胡萝卜的样子看起来真像一只仓鼠，现在的任务是怎么让这只仓鼠平静下来，所以现在得把视线移到其他地方了。“那么，怎样你才会不继续计较呢？”  
Newton愣住了，他显然没有想到对方会给出这样的回答。他一边啃着胡萝卜一边思索，就在他的手即将伸向Hermann的那一份的时候，他突然想到了，“有了！”Newton还是拿起了Hermann的胡萝卜，Hermann没有跟他计较，反正还有一大堆。“你什么事情都愿意做吗？”  
“我有说过这种话吗？”Hermann再一次将视线从Newton的双唇上移开。  
“至少你应该拿出点诚意不是吗？道歉时难道不是应该直接答应才对吗？”Newton的怒气已经消了，但是他不达目的是不会罢休的。  
“我没有在道歉，我只是想要做出一点补偿。”Hermann耸了耸肩。  
“你到底是答应还是不答应？”Newton用拿着胡萝卜的手指着Hermann。  
Hermann鬼使神差地咬了一口，“答应了。”  
“好。”Newton端着两个人的盘子走到餐桌旁边坐下，“那么待会陪我出去一趟。”  
Hermann拿起靠在灶台边上的拐杖，在Newton的对面坐了下来，开始了幸福的早餐时光。

“所以说，这就是你说的让我做的事？”Hermann的声音里带着一丝怒气。  
“是你自己说什么事都可以的嘛。”Newton一脸无辜。  
Hermann转身就要走出纹身店，Newton拉住了他，同时还要掌握力度使得Hermann不会失去平衡。  
“是你说我什么事情都做的，我并没有主动这样说过。”Hermann将Newton的手推离了自己的手臂。  
“可是你答应了不是吗？”Newton没有再一次抓住Hermann，而是瞪着他的大眼睛无辜地看着他。  
Hermann跟Newton对视了一会之后放弃了，“好吧。”然后坐在了旁边的椅子上，“那么你想要让我纹什么呢？”  
Newton在Hermann旁边坐下来，“哦不，我没有打算让你纹身，事实上……你先听我说，不准走掉，你已经答应我了。”Newton一边说着一边按住了Hermann，“我觉得你的耳洞很可爱啊每次看到都想舔上去。”说到这里Hermann翻了个白眼，同时他也想到了接下来大概会有一些奇怪的展开，不过还是认命吧。“不管是戴环还是戴钉还是什么都不戴都好棒啊，所以我想让你穿乳环。”  
Hermann努力忍住掐死Newton或是用拐杖将其暴打一顿的欲望，选择了沉默，该死的沉默。过了许久，他从牙缝里挤出两个字，“我操。”Hermann几十年难得一见地爆粗口了，把Newton吓一跳。  
“嘿，其实这也没什么大不了的是不是？也不太疼……”  
“停。我穿。”Hermann打断了Newton的话，用手撑住额头，这家伙还真是抓不住重点，我当初到底是怎么看上他的。  
“真是太好了。”说完他还亲了Hermann一口，结果却换来对方的怒视。呃，我错了，所以不要这样看着我。当然现在这种时候还是什么话都不要说出来比较好，这大概是Newton少数掌握的社交能力的，专门针对他的科学伴侣的。  
穿环结束后，“Newt，一个月之类不准碰我。”Hermann的语气十分坚定。  
“为什么？！”Newton哀嚎。  
“为了快点好起来，我可不相信你的自控能力，不保证你不会碰到我的，乳环。”Hermann停顿了一下，还是将这个词说了出来。  
Newton认真考虑的了一下，“好，不过我可不知道我睡着了会做出什么事来。”  
Hermann深吸了一口气，“我们去买个睡袋。”不容拒绝的语气。然后径直走出纹身店。  
“你是说让我睡睡袋吗？”Newton跟上去。  
Hermann停下脚步，以一副不可思议的表情看着旁边的矮个子男人，“当然，现在这个局面可是你造成的，难不成你还想让我睡睡袋？”  
Newton摆了摆手，“好吧。那至少让我每周上床一次。”  
“这样有什么意义？”  
“至少这样在心灵上不会受到伤害。”Newton故意露出一副很受伤的表情。  
Hermann翻了个白眼，“成交。”  
Newton的表情马上恢复了正常，并且举起了手掌。  
“你又在干什么？”  
“击掌啊，成交的时候不是应该击掌吗？”  
Hermann再一次翻了个白眼，直接转身走掉了。

第三天  
“Hermann，你进电梯的时候干嘛喘气喘的那么厉害，据我所知，你体力没有那么差吧。”Newton忍不住调侃道。而对方只是白了他一眼，像是在说你明知道为什么还问我干嘛。“你不说出来我怎么会知道。要不是因为那个怪胎我当时就要问你了。”Newton继续调侃。  
“因为前天穿了乳环跑起来磨到了所以感觉有点刺激这样你满意了吧满意了就赶快滚回你的区域闭上你的嘴巴。”一口气只能说出这么多话，剩下的“你这样让我很不爽所以你最好一整天都不要跟我说话否则你就完蛋了”没说出来的这句话就只能靠Newton自己去体会了。  
Newton识相的闭上了嘴。  
这也是后来在Marshal面前Hermann态度如此恶劣的原因，当然这些都是后话了。

战争结束后  
“Hermann，关于乳环的事，对不起。我没想到你其实给我准备了礼物，只是因为我去年没有给你礼物所以你就不送给我了，你知道的，其实我是准备了的，只不过最后觉得那个礼物实在是太蠢了所以就把它给扔掉了……”  
“不用说了，我都知道。”  
Newton放心地笑了，“那么现在为了庆祝战争结束，我们来一发怎么样？”  
Hermann没有说话，只是盯着对方看，以传达自己拒绝的意愿。  
“我绝对不会碰到你的乳环的。”Newton举起一只手，像是在发誓一样。  
“给我闭嘴，哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。”Hermann好不容易从牙缝里挤出这几个字。  
这次Newton是真的受伤了。Hermann意识到自己刚刚说的话有些过了，准确的说，时间不对，于是他凑过去亲了一下那个表情失落的人，“就这样，不能更多了。”  
Newton立马咧嘴笑了起来，果然是他的作风。

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to write that Newton was top for once at his next birthday. And he could play with Hermann's nipple ring! Yes, as the next birthday gift. But I failed;w;


End file.
